A sensor assembly is described in German Patent Application No. DE 199 23 985 A1 in which the housing of an air pressure sensor, which is used for sensing a side impact, is attached to a wall in the vehicle using fastening means, e.g., screws. German Patent Application No. DE 191 06 311 A1 also teaches that an air pressure sensor is installed in the wall at a partition panel between the wet space and the dry space in the door. A pressure channel protrudes into the wet space while the air pressure sensor itself is situated in the dry space. A sealing cushion is provided which seals the housing interior against the pressure sensor and also the housing against the partition panel.